


Если тебе повезет

by goldkhator



Series: Мои переводы [4]
Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Emotions, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian, разрешение получено
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В этом году Рождественская вечеринка лучше, чем в прошлом, но Рэй все равно может сказать, что это не самое лучшее времяпрепровождение в жизни Фрейзера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если тебе повезет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If You're Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029038) by [Sproid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sproid/pseuds/Sproid). 



> Переводя эту прелестную работу, я позволила себе некоторые вольности в языке, однако на смысл это ни коим образом не влияет)  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Слава Богу, в этом году Рождественская вечеринка лучше, чем в прошлом. Целый месяц Рэй усиленно работал, чтобы уберечь Фрейзера от бандитских разборок, и это окупилось, на этот раз ни тебе разбитых губ, ни отвратительных синяков. И даже больше, он заставил Фрейзера переодеться перед вечеринкой, поэтому вместо формы, на Фрейзере джинсы и праздничная красно-зеленая клетчатая рубашка.

Праздничная рубашка должна выглядеть еще нелепее формы, но Фрейзер по-своему умеет выглядеть хорошо, потому что мир довольно несправедлив. Хотя сейчас Рэю на это плевать. У них есть еда, есть напитки, есть Фрейзер, который пользуется этим, и общается с людьми, не так часто посылая Рэю взгляды с мольбой о помощи, и Рэй считает это хорошим началом.

Однако, по мере того, как вечеринка продвигается, Рэй может сказать, что это не самое лучшее времяпрепровождение в жизни Фрейзера. Он улыбается, конечно, но чем больше идет оживление, тем менее расслабленным Фрейзер становится. Рэй наблюдает за ним и надеется, что он освоится, но вместо этого Фрейзер начинает вести себя так, будто не хочет больше находиться среди людей. Он сжимает свой пластиковый стаканчик, как щит. Так он обычно делает со своей шляпой, но стаканчик и близко не такой крепкий, как шляпы Маунти*. Когда Хьюи и Дьюи начинают подмигивать ему и подталкивать к стоящей под омелой Тэтчер, Рэй не удивляется, услышав, как хрустнул стаканчик у Фрейзера в руках.

Отставляя свою собственную выпивку прочь, Рэй направляется к Илейн.

\- Эй, Илейн, сделаешь мне одолжение?

Илейн с подозрением смотрит на него.

Рэй кивает в сторону Фрейзера, который все еще в ловушке между этой парочкой, и рассчитывает на ее понимание.

\- Отвлечешь их, чтобы я мог забрать оттуда Фрейзера?

Подозрение исчезает с ее лица, и она кивает.

\- Ага. Давай, отвези его домой.

Как всегда, на Илейн можно положиться. Рэй утаскивает Фрейзера в то время, как Хьюи и Дьюи пытаются – безуспешно – жонглировать апельсинами, которые Илейн бросает в них.

Но на парковке, присмотревшись к Фрейзеру внимательнее, Рэй понимает, что тот не выглядит лучше. Он не так напряжен сейчас, но это не то улучшение, на которое Рэй надеялся. Будто это напряжение держало его в тонусе. Теперь его голова поникла, плечи сгорбились, руки засунуты глубоко в карманы, и он не произносит ни слова пока они идут к машине. Когда он замечает, что Рэй смотрит на него, он пытается улыбнуться, но выходит так, словно ему не хватает энергии сделать это правильно, потому что улыбка исчезает раньше, чем он успевает снова отвернуться.

Это не похоже на Фрейзера. Это беспокоит Рэя.

\- Эй, Фрейзер, ты в порядке?

Поверх машины, Фрейзер ловит его взгляд. На это раз улыбка задерживается подольше, но Рэй желает не видеть ее, потому что это самая грустная улыбка, которую он когда-либо видел на лице Фрейзера. Затем Фрейзер садится в машину, и Рэю остается только последовать его примеру, размышляя над тем, что могло так расстроить Фрейзера, и, как, черт возьми, он мог это упустить.

Дорога спокойная, Фрейзер тише воды, ниже травы, и это дает Рэю шанс что-нибудь придумать. В любом случае, он не особо далеко продвигается в этом. Но он ни за что не отвезет Фрейзера обратно в консульство, чтобы тот провел остаток вечера в одиночестве.

Когда они поворачивают налево вместо направо, Фрейзер отрывает взгляд от того, на что он пялился в боковое окно.

\- Рэй, это не дорога к консульству.

\- Неа, - соглашается Рэй. Фрейзер звучит нормальнее, чем раньше, так что Рэй мирится с этим, надеясь добиться еще большего.

\- Я подумал, мы могли бы поехать ко мне, там у меня полно клёвых вещей. Понимаешь, пиво, пицца, телек. – Они подъезжают к светофору, и Рэй поворачивается, чтобы подмигнуть Фрейзеру. – Моя хозяйка даже повесила омелу утром, и я позволю тебе поцеловать себя, если тебе повезет.

Он думает, что получит какое-нибудь веселое замечание, возможно, будет урок о происхождении традиции с омелой, что-то, над чем они оба смогут посмеяться. Он жестоко ошибается. Руки Фрейзера, уже было начавшие расслабляться, сильнее сжимаются на бедрах, и он закрывается.

На мгновение он смотрит на Рэя с пугающе пустым выражением лица, а потом закрывает глаза и отворачивается.

\- Не надо, - говорит он, и обрывает себя, головой падая на подголовник сиденья.

Рэй теряется на несколько секунд. Ему приходится тряхнуть головой, пока его мозг пытается догнать его инстинкты. Затем он разбирается с кашей в своей голове достаточно, чтобы спросить:

\- Чего не надо, Фрейзер?

Руки сжимаются на руле, он ждет. Фрейзер молчит так долго, что Рэй уже не ожидает ответа. Но хриплым и усталым голосом, тот отвечает:

\- Не дразнись, Рэй. Только не сегодня.

Тогда Рэй понимает, или он думает, что понимает, его вдруг осеняет, что факт того, почему Фрейзер в таком состоянии без причины, настолько очевиден. Все становится на свои места; Фрейзер провел вечер в окружении знакомых людей, но на самом деле он их не знает, потом Хьюи и Дьюи стали дразнить его омелой, а потом Рэй забрал его оттуда, но лучше все равно не стало. Это означает, что Фрейзеру не просто надоело, он не просто устал – он одинок; дерьмо, как Рэй до сих пор не замечал этого?

А потом Рэй понимает, что он не просто упустил это, а он возможно даже усугублял это, своим флиртом, намеками и прочим. Он думал, Фрейзер принимает их, но очевидно нет, он, вероятно, сбивал Фрейзера с толку этим еще больше. Черт, если слова Фрейзера «Не дразни» из личного опыта, то он все испортил.

Прежде, чем он успевает додумать мысль, он говорит:

\- Я не дразню, Фрейзер.

Резкое фырканье, и Фрейзер тяжело поднимает голову, показывая, насколько он не верит Рэю.

\- Я серьезно, - говорит Рэй. Желая, чтобы Фрейзер слушал, он пытается удержать его взгляд в тусклом мерцании светофора, и мечтает, чтобы у них было что-то большее, чем просто гляделки. – Слушай, когда я говорил это, оно по большому счету было шуткой. Но только потому, что я не знал, примешь ли ты это – меня.

Здесь достаточно светло, чтобы увидеть, как сомнение начинает исчезать с лица Фрейзера, с болью сменяясь на острожную надежду. Он надеется, что зрение у Фрейзера лучше, чем у него, что Фрейзер видит серьезность каждого слова, потому что он не знает, как еще сказать это, чтобы Фрейзер поверил ему.

\- Я бы поцеловал тебя под омелой еще в прошлом году, Фрейзер, но не было подходящего момента. И я должен был поцеловать тебя с тех пор, но я не хотел все испортить, понимаешь? Потому что ты нравишься мне, Фрейзер, очень нравишься, и если бы я попер напролом слишком усердно, я никогда бы себе не простил.

Он не знает, удалось ли ему убедить Фрейзера, поэтому он находит его руку. В темноте, холодные пальцы Фрейзера смыкаются вокруг его пальцев так быстро, так крепко, будто ждали руку Рэя и теперь не намерены опускать.

Наконец, Фрейзер говорит:

\- Ты не… - Фрейзер замолкает и судорожно вдыхает, и Рэй гладит большим пальцем костяшки его пальцев, молча призывая продолжить. – Ты не прешь напролом, Рэй.

Рэй выдыхает, он и не заметил, как задержал дыхание. Отлично, он справится с этим, он не испортил все окончательно, так или иначе, он все еще может стереть с лица Фрейзера эту печаль.

\- Тогда поехали ко мне. Поехали, и ты сможешь целовать меня под омелой столько, сколько пожелаешь, что скажешь?

\- А завтра? – спрашивает Фрейзер, желание и отчаяние все еще омрачены осторожностью. – Я не могу… я не хочу… если это на один раз, Рэй, я не могу…

Рэй крепче сжимает ладонь Фрейзера.

\- Я не из тех парней, которые практикуют это на один раз, Фрейзер, думал, ты уже усвоил это. Завтра, ты снова сможешь целовать меня под омелой, и послезавтра, и после, и после, и…

\- Рэй…

\- … и все дни после того, как мы снимем омелу…

\- Рэй, я пон…

\- … и тогда ты все равно сможешь меня целовать, и мы будем делать все, что нам захочется, хорошо, Фрейзер, ты понимаешь?

Намек на улыбку, правильную на этот раз, наконец, украшает губы Фрейзера.

\- Да, Рэй…

\- Поедешь со мной домой?

\- Да, - Фрейзер накрывает руку Рэя свободной рукой.

Рэй не может сдержать усмешку. У них все отлично. У Фрейзера все отлично. В основном. Он все еще выглядит удивленным, но Рэй точно знает, как он себя чувствует, так что все справедливо.

\- Да?

\- Да, - повторяет Фрейзер, и его голос звучит великолепно, когда он добавляет: - Вообще, я думаю, только что загорелся зеленый.

Рэй еще раз крепко сжимает пальцы Фрейзера, затем возвращает руку на руль. Он не замечает, что за все время, что они провели здесь, цикл сменился минимум дважды, и это чистое везение, что они не получили штрафную квитанцию от обозленного копа, которого не пригласили на вечеринку.

Нервы снова дают о себе знать. Он в самом деле собирается сделать это с Фрейзером, они возвращаются в квартиру к Рэю с явным намерением целоваться, и он не может это осмыслить пока, но он точно знает, что хочет этого. Каждый раз, когда они достигают знака «стоп», он не может бороться с желанием смотреть на Фрейзера, и каждый раз Фрейзер уже смотрит на него, будто не до конца убежден, что Рэй на самом деле собирается пойти на это. Хорошо, что на пути к дому им не так уж часто приходится останавливаться, потому что Рэй соблазнился бы просто наклониться и поцеловать Фрейзера прямо там, чтобы убедить его, что он никуда не денется.

Под домом Рэя, они сидят в молчании в машине, затем Фрейзер смотрит на него, и тихо говорит:

\- Рэй…

\- Я не передумал, - сразу отвечает Рэй. Он знает, что они должны пройти через это с Фрейзером прямо сейчас. – Я говорил серьезно. Я хочу целовать тебя, и намного больше, не обязательно сегодня, и я хочу на долго, с тобой. Если ты примешь меня, я имею в виду…

\- Да, - отвечает Фрейзер. – Да, Рэй. Да. Можем мы… теперь мы можем подняться наверх? Пожалуйста?

Они поднимаются на лифте, и Фрейзер стоит слишком близко к Рэю, так, что Рэй слышит его сбившееся дыхание. В коридоре, Фрейзер достаточно близко, чтобы создавать опасность споткнуться друг о друга, и он отступает только тогда, когда они подходят к двери, чтобы Рэй мог ее открыть.

Войдя внутрь, дверь закрывается за ними, и они стоят в дверях, глядя друг на друга. Рэй бросает ключи на стол, и проводит рукой по волосам, оглядывая свою явно нерождественскую квартиру.

\- Ну, эм, на самом деле я не позволил своей хозяйке повесить здесь омелу, - говорит он, снова поворачиваясь к Фрейзеру.

Которому, на самом деле, плевать на все это, потому что он делает шаг, вторгаясь в личное пространство Рэя, поднимает руки и замирает, не касаясь, и смотрит с плохо скрываемым отчаянием. Они все еще в куртках, но Рэй не настолько жесток, чтобы заставлять Фрейзера ждать еще.

\- Да, - говорит он, протягивая руку и касаясь его щеки, прохладной под пальцами. – Да, вперед.

Со стоном, Фрейзер нажимает на ладонь Рэя на мгновенье, затем кладет свою руку ему на затылок, чтобы привлечь ближе.

Первый поцелуй выходит не самым удачным. Во-первых, они оба наклоняются в одну сторону, поэтому сталкиваются носами и лбами, а лоб Фрейзера довольно жесткий, спасибо, ай. Потом они, наконец, немного разбираются и устраивают свои губы правильно, и Рэй думает, это будет медленно, но Фрейзер, очевидно, хочет быстро, поэтому снова не выходит. Получается неуклюже и неаккуратно, и неловко, и это было бы смешно, если бы Фрейзер не был так расстроен.

\- Хорошо. Все хорошо, - успокаивающе говорит Рэй, потому что один из них должен сделать это, и он чертовски уверен, что это не Фрейзер. – Как насчет…- и да, теперь они мыслят синхронно, потому что Рэй разводит руки в тоже время, как Фрейзер тянется к нему и берет лицо Рэя в ладони; большие руки не дают ему двигаться. – Ага, - Рэй дышит, и обнимает Фрейзера за спину, позволяя ему наклонить голову. – Ага, давай.

На этот раз, когда губы Фрейзера прикасаются к его губам, Рэй отрывает рот и пускает Фрейзера внутрь. С низким стоном облегчения, пальцы Фрейзера гладят Рэя по щекам, их языки переплетаются, пока Рэй крепко вцепляется Фрейзеру в куртку. Фрейзер целует так, словно изголодался по этому, горячо и глубоко и быстро, будто ему никогда не будет достаточно этого, Рэя, и Рэй чувствует отголоски этого до пальцев ног. Фрейзер дрожит напротив, руки единственная часть его тела, которая неподвижно держит Рэя на месте, и Рэй думает, возможно, Фрейзер чувствует это нутром.

Потом Фрейзер поднимается выше, губы Рэя покалывают, они оба учащенно дышат. Фрейзер немного ослабляет хватку, но не отстраняется. Прижимается своим лбом ко лбу Рэя, их дыхание смешивается, и иногда Фрейзер снова касается его губ, лижет, кусает, не отстраняясь достаточно далеко.

Мысли медленно возвращаются к нему, и Рэй осознает, что тут дело не в поцелуях, а во Фрейзере – парне, у которого было слишком мало физической привязанности до сих пор. Он расслабляет занемевшие пальцы, которыми все еще цепляется за его куртку, и когда Фрейзер наоборот сжимает свои сильнее, Рэй успокаивает его тихим заверением.

\- Никуда не денусь, Фрейзер, - бормочет он, ловя взгляд Фрейзера настолько, насколько позволяет их близость.

Кажется, срабатывает, потому что Фрейзер расслабляется достаточно, чтобы Рэй мог поднять руку и положить ладонь Фрейзеру на затылок. Когда он начинает ласково гладить его по волосам, мягкое «О», вырывается у Фрейзера, его глаза закрываются, беспокойство на лице сменяется неожиданным удовольствием, затем тихим удовлетворением. Потом Рэй потирает пальцами кожу его голову, и низкое, глубокое урчание вырывается следом, тогда, как его руки соскальзывают Рэю на шею.

\- Хорошо? – самодовольно спрашивает Рэй, невозможно довольный, что Фрейзер начинает расслабляться.

\- Ммм, - отвечает Фрейзер, и целует Рэя в щеку. Затем он продолжает покрывать поцелуями лицо Рэя, пока Рэй возвращает их чуть менее аккуратно, но не менее заботливо, туда, куда может дотянуться. Волосы Фрейзера мягкие под его пальцами, и Рэй был бы счастлив продолжать это довольно долго, но это заканчивается в тот момент, когда Фрейзер целует его висок, ему в рот попадают волосы и гель для волос, и он отстраняется с недовольным звуком.

\- Твой гель для волос на вкус не имеет ничего общего с запахом, - говорит он Рэю.

Даже не пытаясь сдержать ухмылку, Рэй отвечает:

\- Твой бедный язык обиделся? Почему бы тебе, в таком случае, не дать мне поцеловать его?

Веселье и тепло смешиваются во взгляде Фрейзера, и он наклоняется быстрее, чем Рэй ожидает.

\- Ну, хорошо, - бормочет он прежде, чем их губы снова встречаются. И по-прежнему Фрейзер целует Рэя, в самом деле, но не так сильно сейчас, погружаясь в поцелуй медленно, позволяя Рэю сделать на этот раз ответное движение. Привкус геля не очень приятен на вкус, но вскоре он исчезает, остаются только Фрейзер и Рэй, и стоны Фрейзера звучат в меньшей степени так, словно он нуждается в этом, и в большей так, словно он просто этим наслаждается. Как правило, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы нуждаться, но Рэй должен признать, он рад, что Фрейзер успокоился, потому что это не лучшее, к чему можно вернуться.

Когда Фрейзер снова отстраняется, Рэй решает, что теперь будет нормально предложить отойти куда-нибудь от двери.

\- Эй, - шепчет Рэй, - как насчет продолжить на диване?

Звук который издает Фрейзер, далек от восторга. Когда он опускает одну руку, чтобы обнять Рэя, Рэй смеется и сжимает его в ответ.

\- Ты имеешь что-то против моего дивана, Фрейзер?

\- Нет, Рэй, конечно, нет. Просто… я скорее наслаждаюсь этим. Я не хочу… это…

\- Ты хочешь продолжать целоваться, правильно? – Фрейзер быстро кивает, радуясь тому, что ему не приходится говорить этого Рэю. Рэй сжимает пальцы на его затылке, и не отпускает его взгляд. – Я не собираюсь давить на тебя, Фрейзер, я обещаю. Но я на ногах весь день, я буду лучше справляться с этим, избавившись от сапог и расслабившись. И если ты вдруг не заметил, у меня тут жарко, поэтому нам нужно снять куртки, пока мы не перегрелись. Затем мы можем сесть на диван, в тепле и комфорте, и целоваться так долго, как пожелаешь. Что скажешь?

Несогласие исчезает, пока Рэй говорит, и Фрейзер кивает раньше, чем Рэй успевает закончить. Он не спешит отпускать Рэя, даря ему еще один затяжной поцелуй, перед тем, как отступить. Повторяя за Рэем, он снимает свою куртку и сапоги, сваливая в кучу около двери.

Тень сомнения возвращается обратно, когда он смотрит на диван. Интуитивно Рэй тянется, чтобы взять Фрейзера за руку, и сплетает их согревшиеся пальцы.

\- Ты когда-нибудь раньше целовался на диване, Фрейзер?

\- Эм, нет, - признается он.

\- Тогда тебе есть к чему стремиться.

Фрейзер идет охотнее, когда Рэй дергает его и подталкивает, чтобы он сел. Рэй собирается сесть рядом и наклониться, но Фрейзер не отпускает его руку, и настойчиво тянет к себе. Удивленно, но более чем с радостью, Рэй становится по обе стороны от бедер Фрейзера, и садится ему на колени.

\- Так? – спрашивает он, просто чтобы убедиться.

\- Если это приемлемо.

Рэй ухмыляется.

\- О, да, - говорит он, ерзая до тех пор, пока не облокачивается полностью на Фрейзера, прижимаясь ногами и животами, и да, другими местами тоже, но они сейчас не так важны. Не теперь, когда Фрейзер смотрит широко открытыми глазами и дрожит всем телом, прям как Рэй, когда ему холодно и он идет в душ, и это первое ощущение горячей воды, самое лучшее, что он чувствовал когда-либо, но с чем в первое мгновенье не может совладать его тело. Фрейзер выглядит так, словно испытывает все это, только лучше, и Рэй знает, что он чувствует, потому что он не может перестать прижиматься к Фрейзеру еще и еще, сам дрожа немного.

\- Рэй, - почти потеряно говорит Фрейзер. Спустя несколько мгновений, он смыкает руки у Рэя за спиной, и притягивает его ближе, устраивая свою голову рядом с головой Рэя, и тихо, счастливо вздыхает Рэю в ухо.

\- Все твое, Фрейзер, - говорит Рэй, поглаживая руками Фрейзера по бокам. Нажимая достаточно сильно, чтобы он определенно чувствовал это через одежду, медленные движения, успокаивающие его дрожь, пока Фрейзер не становится податливым и расслабленным под ним. Затем Фрейзер откидывает голову назад, опираясь на подушку, и смотрит на Рэя, бормоча «Пожалуйста», и это не вопрос, просто словесный толчок Рэю, чтобы он уже делал что-нибудь.

Когда Фрейзер так смотрит на него, со смесью желания и доверия, это заставляет сердце Рэя сжиматься, и понижает его голос до шепота.

\- Да, - это все на что он способен. Он поднимает руки, чтобы погладить Фрейзера по лбу, по переносице, по покрасневшим скулам, очаровано наблюдая, как его глаза с трепетом закрываются, и Фрейзер тянется за его прикосновением. Он размыкает губы, когда Рэй проводит по ним большим пальцем, и внезапно Рэй не может больше ждать, хочется попробовать Фрейзера на вкус снова, не смотря на то, что он делал это меньше двух минут назад.

Руки путаются на его затылке, он наклоняется и целует Фрейзера снова. Медленно, потому что прошлый раз им это не удалось, и к счастью, Фрейзер, кажется, не против его не торопить. Вместо этого он мягко, с удовольствием стонет Рэю в рот, задерживая дыхание с каждым осторожным прикосновением губ Рэя к его губам, затем выдыхая все сразу, когда Рэй медлит и прижимается чуть сильнее. Рэй не открывает глаза, не видит Фрейзера, но ему и не нужно, потому что между их ртами и руками, и телами, он знает, что чувствует Фрейзер, чего он хочет, в чем нуждается, что ему нравится и что он любит.

Легкий и осторожный, поцелуй превращается в затяжной и глубокий, Рэй вжимает Фрейзера в диван, и тот легко поддается, откидывая голову назад, будто губы Рэя на его губах, и его язык у него во рту, и руки Рэя, поглаживающие его по шее, плечам, рукам, являются всем, чего он хотел. Его руки настойчивее сжимаются вокруг Рэя, не удерживая его, просто держа, вырисовывая случайные узоры на его спине. Теперь он знает, что ему можно, Рэй догадывается, что Фрейзер будет этим часто пользоваться. И да, будто у Рэя могут быть возражения по этому поводу.

Рано или поздно, им нужно остановиться. Неустойчивое тяжелое дыхание между ними, Рэй поднимает голову, и они смотрят друг на друга. Глаза Фрейзера мерцают, темные и широко открытые под растрепанными волосами, его лицо нежное и нечеткое, пока Рэю не удается сосредоточиться на нем. Затем Рэй улыбается, потому что выражение нежности на лице Фрейзера не исчезает, вместе с румянцем и удовольствием, а его губы покрасневшие и влажные; с оттенком удивления на лице, когда он смотрит на Рэя.

\- Привет, - говорит Рэй, и голос слегка грубоватый.

\- Привет, - отвечает Фрейзер, немного хрипло. Он поднимает пальцы к губам, нажимает на них и морщится, затем тянется к губам Рэя сделать то же самое.

\- Ага, - говорит Рэй, и целует кончики его пальцев прежде, чем поймать его руку и отвести в сторону. – Слишком много поцелуев. Не волнуйся, завтра ты будешь в порядке, и мы сможем все повторить.

Небольшая, но без сомнения, счастливая улыбка появляется на губах Фрейзера.

\- Мне нравится, - говорит он тихо. Медленно, он поднимает их соединенные руки к себе, и повторяет жест Рэя мгновением раньше. Сердце Рэя снова подпрыгивает, и он наклоняется, чтобы неуклюже обнять Фрейзера одной рукой, крепко прижавшись к нему и получив в ответ то же, до тех пор, пока к нему не возвращается способность разговаривать.

\- Ага, - шепчет он Фрейзеру в ухо, зная, что звучит слишком эмоционально, но ему все равно. – Мне тоже.

Фрейзер сжимает его еще сильнее, и они сидят так, пока у Рэя не начинают неметь те места, которыми он прижимается к Фрейзеру, которых, кстати, довольно много. Очевидно, что ни один из них не хочет отпускать другого, да и все равно уже поздно, поэтому Рэй находит разумное решение, которое позволит им не отходить друг от друга в течении следующих восьми часов или около того.

После некоторых споров о том, что Фрейзер наденет в постель, потому как он не прихватил с собой свое белье, они находят спортивки и футболку, которые не слишком ему впору, и Фрейзер соглашается остаться на ночь. В постели, он располагается спиной к Рэю, устроившегося позади него, и берет Рэя за руку, чтобы прижать его ближе. Улыбаясь Фрейзеру в спину, Рэй накрывает их одеялом до самой шеи, обнимает его за талию, и обвивается вокруг него. С мягким вздохом, Фрейзер переплетает их пальцы и сонно бормочет «Спокойной ночи».

\- Спокойной, Фрейзер, - шепчет Рэй в ответ.

Из всех первых ночей вместе, эта ночь самая робкая и лишенная неэтичного поведения. Вместе с тем, она наполнена теплом и Фрейзером, расслабленным и сильным рядом с Рэем, довольным быть в руках Рэя пока он спит, а это означает, что эта ночь самая лучшая первая ночь в его жизни.

**Author's Note:**

> * - Mountie – офицер канадской королевской конной полиции, но я нарочно не перевожу, потому что слишком громоздкое словосочетание на русском языке портит очаровательность этого слова.


End file.
